


Jonah Beck and the black eye

by sticksandinfinitystones



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Friendship, based on a tumblr theory, kind of a character study??, only implied never outright said, tw: implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticksandinfinitystones/pseuds/sticksandinfinitystones
Summary: Jonah Beck has a black eye and his friends want to know why. And they all get a different story.





	Jonah Beck and the black eye

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I may or may not have binged this entire show in, like, two days.  
> I think everything about this show and all it's doing is incredible and so important and I wish representation like this was around when I was a young kid.  
> After binging the show and scrolling through the tumblr tag, I saw a few posts about the character Jonah and what his home life might be like and felt interested in exploring that in a small way. So, credit to all those tumblr theorists for inspiring this.

Buffy, unlike her friends, never really noticed Jonah Beck all that much. To her, nothing about him really caught her attention despite how both Cyrus and Andi swore he walked on rainbows. She liked Jonah, sure. He wasn’t bad guy. Oblivious, yes but not a bad dude. She just never really gave him a second look.

That was, until he walked into the cafeteria one lunch with a nasty black eye.

Cyrus and Andi had opted to skip lunch to study for a big Spanish test they had in the final period. Buffy, however, decided a test on a full stomach was the better option. Apparently, so did Jonah.

He sat down in front of her, looking slightly confused.

“Where’s the others?”

“Studying.” Said Buffy, taking a bite of her burger, “For the Spanish test in last period.”

Jonah’s face fell and his eyes went wide (Well, as wide as the one swollen eye could)

“ _The Spanish test_!” He replied, “I totally forgot about it!”

He then buried his face in his hands.

“Oh, I’m so gonna fail!” He whined, “This is docious atrocious!”

Buffy chose to, for once, ignore the boy’s horrible slang. She, for the first time ever, found herself studying his face. His eye was purple and half swollen shut and he seemed in utter despair over this test. Which seemed very strange. The test wasn’t all that important and Jonah didn’t seem like the type to really care about grades too much.

“Jonah.” Asked Buffy, “What happened to your face?”

Jonah’s head suddenly shot up from his hands and his look of despair twisted into the Jonah Beck smile that Buffy and her friends had all come to know very well.

“Dude, I was so dumb!” He said, shaking his head, “Totally wiped out on my skateboard, smacked it on a railing, can you believe it?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

“And here’s me thinking Cyrus is the only one I’d have to worry about on a skateboard.” She said, returning his head shake, “Honestly, you kids. You’re going to make me grey one of these days.”

Jonah smirked at her and then took a bite out of his own burger. Buffy noticed he seemed to relax now. She hadn’t even noticed he had seemed on edge at all.

….

Waiting for her friend…. Boyfriend… Crush…. Her…. Jonah. Waiting for Jonah at the spoon always gave Andi a little anxiety. Especially since she had no idea what any of it meant. They held hands and they knew they liked each other but Andi didn’t really know what to call that. All Andi knew was she always knew exactly what to say until Jonah Beck walked into the room and she got butterflies.

However, when Jonah walked into the spoon that afternoon, the butterflies fell still.

“Jonah!” Said Andi, aghast

“Hey, Andi man!” Said Jonah, smiling at her, oblivious to her shock-horror, “How’d your Spanish test go?”

“Jonah, what happened to you?!” She said, immediately standing, knocking the ketchup bottle off the table in the process

And, of course, Jonah – being Jonah – caught it just as it left the surface and simply shrugged at her concern.

“Got a frisbee to the eye at practice last night.” He said, shaking his head, “Gotta work on my hand-eye coordination. Might wanna wait till this goes down first, though.”

And then he laughed at his own expense and Andi gave a slightly more uncomfortable laugh in response.

However, the longer they sat at the table with their baby taters and milkshakes, talking about whatever crossed their minds, the more the bruising seemed to blur and it was almost as if nothing was different about the boy who gave her butterflies.

Half way through a story about Gus getting stuck up a tree at another practice, Jonah absent mindedly looked down at his phone and an alarmed look spread on his face.

“Woah, is that the time?” He said, “I didn’t realise how late it was getting. I gotta head home.”

He stood up quickly, knocking the ketchup bottle off the table, just as she did.

Only, this time, Andi noticed that he didn’t catch it.

“See you tomorrow, Andi man?” He said, flashing her a quick smile as he threw his back pack over his shoulder.

“See you tomorrow.” She said, as she watched him dart out of the spoon

For some reason, that fleeting goodbye didn’t sit right with Andi.

Whatever that was, it was _so_ not Jonah.

…

Cyrus was just innocently walking past his favourite hang out spot when he collided with the one and only Jonah Beck.

If it were anyone else who had crashed into him in such a messy hurry, Cyrus would have been a little ticked off. But Cyrus never had it in his heart to be mad at Jonah. Every time he so much as looked at him with those big blue eyes, it was like all the sadness in the world just slipped away. No one else in the world made him feel like that.

Cyrus’s normal beam that filled his face whenever her saw the boy, however, quickly changed when he saw the new addition to his face.

“Woah!” Said Jonah, with a little forced laugh, “Sorry, Cy-guy! Gotta be more careful!”

“I can see that.” Said Cyrus, nodding at his eye

Cyrus watched his eyes now, not as he normally did, but how his parents might. For a moment, they seem panicked and then they’re searching and then, he pulls out his trade mark smile and they seem almost glassy.

“You know me.” He said, shrugging in the casual, cool way Jonah Beck often did, “I’m a clumsy dude.”

Cyrus, however, frowned in response. If Jonah Beck was anything, it was not clumsy. He knew that very well. And Jonah knew that he knew that too.

Cyrus didn’t respond for a moment. He just looked at him. He scanned his face, his body language. And the longer the silence lingered, the further the façade that Cyrus identified in the blue eyed boy fell away.

He still held his smile, however. Though it seemed a lot sadder than it ever had before.

“Jonah-“ Said Cyrus, carefully, “What happened to your eye?”

Jonah’s demeanour shifted into a cheerful, self-deprecating disposition. Cyrus’s expression, however, did not change. Jonah opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, locking eyes with Cyrus. His bright disposition fell and a whole wave of sadness that Cyrus had never had thought such bright-eyed person could hold seemed to wash over him.

“I….” Said Jonah, with sigh and a weak smile, “I.. Walked into…. A door?”

And with all he had heard from his parents and step parents alike and all he had read and seen, Cyrus knew exactly what he meant. And it felt like a punch in the gut.

Jonah saw the saddened and worried expression on Cyrus’s face and suddenly became the picture of panic.

“Cyrus I-“

“It’s okay.” Said Cyrus, immediately, offering him a comforting smile, “You walked into a door.”

Jonah’s shoulders slumped and he seemed positively relieved. And a little defeated.

“Doors… Doors can be tricky.” Said Cyrus, making sure to catch his friend’s eye, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know.” Said Jonah, a little too quickly, “Just gotta learn to not be a little punk who runs into doors, huh?”

Another punch to the gut.

“If you… If you ever bump into any doors again-“ Said Cyrus, carefully and sincerely, “You can sleep over any time you want. It’s no problem.”

“Thanks, Cyrus.” Said Jonah, in a voice much smaller than Cyrus had ever heard before, “I… Thank you.”

Then he looked down at his phone and groaned.

“God, I’m so late.” He said, placing his skateboard on the ground, “I gotta get home or-“

“Doors?”

Jonah stared at the ground for a moment and then back up at him with a sad smile.

“Those pesky doors.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sad little one shot character study thing! It was very interesting to write and it made me examine the show and the characters a little closer than I had before.  
> If you liked the story, please leave a comment and let me know! Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> xxx


End file.
